


换装

by TwentyFacets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyFacets/pseuds/TwentyFacets
Summary: Kinktober第九天！！！性癖——换装CP——Dramione/德赫Draco和Hermione一同参加魔法部年度万圣节舞会。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 14





	换装

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Costumes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970965) by [Graendoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll). 



“别焦虑了，亲爱的。我会搞定化装舞会的衣服的。”

早餐时分，Draco正坐在餐桌旁翻阅一大早猫头鹰送来的信件，Hermione就坐在他左侧一边喝着茶一边研究着她最近的工作卷宗。魔法部的工作让她前所未有的忙碌，而为她搞定年度万圣节舞会的装扮是他能想到的唯一一件他可以帮忙分担的事。说真的，她这段时间忙到就像她真的 ** _需要_** 这份工作带给她的那点薪水似的。想到这个他打了个寒颤，又回到面前那叠信件上。

“好吧。但你必须保证今年的服装至少得遮住我的胸部。”

Draco倒吸了一口凉气，用手捂住胸口说道。“我感到很受伤。”

褐色的眸子抬了起来落到他的脸上。她恼怒的表情让他得意地笑了起来。

“我简直就跟 ** _没穿衣服_** 一样，Malfoy。”她翻了个白眼。“有三个人跑过来问我，是不是被什么黑暗诅咒控制了才会穿成这样参加舞会。”

“我不需要你提醒我，亲爱的。那个时候还有一半的宾客觉得你之所以会嫁给我，纯粹是受了我的胁迫。”想到当晚她某位同事说出的一句格外恶毒的话，他脸上的笑容瞬间消失了。但没过多久他就恢复了，脸上扯出一个勉强笑容。“我保证，今年一定会好好遮住你的胸部。”

她眯起双眼。“还有我的屁股。”

“好好好。”他向她举起茶杯致意。“你Slytherin的尾巴要遮不住了，亲爱的。”

Hermione笑了笑又回到之前的卷宗上。Draco觉得一股暖意从胸口升起。Merlin，他真的好爱她。

\-------

魔法部一年一度的万圣节舞会不仅仅给Hermione提供了绝佳的社交机会，对于Draco来说他也可以好好享受美酒，同时还可以借此机会威慑威慑巫师界中那些不那么勇敢的巫师们。虽然他已经是一个成功的商人了，还娶了铁三角中唯一的那位女巫，并且一直在积极支持众多改造项目，不仅仅是在资金上，有时他甚至会亲力亲为；巫师界中还是有那么一小撮人一看到他的白金色头发，瞥到他左臂上的印记，就会被吓得转头就跑。事实上，他不止一次想过就装扮成食死徒去参加舞会，但最后他都被他的太太劝服了。

他说她实在一点冒险精神都没有，这也是为什么他最后居然成功说服她在去年的舞会中扮成了林中仙女。她的装扮就只有几根用粘贴咒十分巧妙地固定在某些位置的枝条，但她拒绝在他面前露怯。那一夜，看到她把她美妙的胴体呈现在大半Wizengamot法庭职员面前，想到舞会结束时，他才是那个把她带走然后按在庄园里任意一个角落狠狠操她的人，这给他带来了一种极度邪恶黑暗，但又甜美愉悦的兴奋感。

只可惜，他的好运气在去年已经被透支了，今年的舞会他只能选择一个不那么出格的装扮。对角巷里有好几家很高档的换装服饰店，里面琳琅满目地陈列着各种华丽繁复、价格令人咋舌的服饰。就在Draco浏览着这些服饰时，眼前一套做工精致的女海盗装扮让他有了一个想法。那件束胸和底下的皱褶裙摆绝对能够满足Hermione提出的遮盖重点部位的要求。事实上仅仅是在脑中想象她穿上这套衣服的样子都让他硬了起来。只可惜他没能找到与之匹配的男士服装，于是他只好悻悻作罢。直到十分钟后，一套看上去像是军装， ** _而且_** 是海军军装的服饰映入他眼帘。

在他意识到之前，他的思绪已经飘到茫茫大海上，开始细致勾画起某个由他的那个小女人亲自出演的场景。他当下立刻买下了这两套服装，并要求店主把它们在舞会前一天送到庄园。一切安排妥当后，他带着得意欣喜的笑容幻影移形回到了庄园。

\-------

“Draco？”

当Hermione的声音从主卧室附带的更衣室中传来时，Draco正在扣上他宴会装扮中外套上的扣子。听到她的声音他停下了动作，回答道。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“我们不配啊。”Hermione微微蹙起眉，走到他身边看着镜子。

他看了看他们在镜中的倒影，对着镜中的她挤了个眼。“等我给你把配饰拿过来，我的宠物。”

她眉头拧得更紧了，他尽力克制着自己不要笑出来。

“什么 ** _样子_** 的配饰，Draco。”

“哦，你懂的。”他又继续扣上外套，理了理装扮中附带的领结。“狱囚的镣铐，可能还有一个封口球。”

她重重地拍上他的肩膀，他装模作样地皱起眉，低头瞪着她说。“这就没必要了，Granger。”

“你不能一晚上都让我戴着 ** _枷锁_** 被你牵到东牵到西。”

“但你是我的女海盗。我可是正大光明逮捕你的。”

她的表情软化了下来，一把推开他正在整理领结的手，伸出自己的手帮他打好领口那个精致的结扣。“你要到什么时候才会觉得你其实根本不需要向别人证明你真的赢得了我的心？”

他低头看着她，而她则是继续躲开他的目光。“当所有人都他妈真的相信的时候。”

\-------

他们到达的时候舞会已经进行到了高潮。最后在到底戴不戴镣铐这件事上他还是妥协了，尤其是当Hermione轻吻着他的脸颊告诉他，她是多么疯狂地爱着他，顺便提到他可以等到他们回到家再使用那些‘囚具’时。他差点就在那儿撩起她的裙子，但最后他还是克制住了自己。

尽管在庄园里他可以随时随地用任何他想要的方式享用她，但是一想到能够把她按在 ** _这里_** 的某面墙上，任何路过的人都有可能看到她，向所有人证明她是属于 ** _他的_** ，他就觉得格外的满足。

“哦，太好了，Kingsley已经到了。我得过去和他聊聊。”她放开他的手，在他唇上轻轻啄了一口，就迈着自信的步子朝魔法部长的方向走去了。

“很棒，我又落单了。”Draco嘴里嘟囔着从身边路过的侍应生举着的托盘上取走一杯火焰威士忌。他已经和Hermione在一起五年了，但他还是无法忍受这种场合。尽管平心而论，她的朋友们都很努力地想让他感到大家其实很欢迎他，这也是为什么当Potter挽着他那一头红发的妻子朝他走来时，他瞬间藏起了那些不合时宜的表情。Potter夫妇穿成了魁地奇球手的样子，还真是毫无新意。而他也正是这么告诉他们的。

“好吧。Ginny这一整个月基本都不在家，所以我们也没有多少时间可以准备其他的装扮了。”那个‘大难不死的男孩’仔细打量着Draco的装扮。“你是想要扮作英国海军吗？”

“过人的观察力，Potter。看来你这幅眼镜还能用。”

“Hermione在哪儿？”

Draco指了指房间另一头那个穿着束胸的身影。Harry皱了皱眉回头对他说。“你们…好像不配啊。”

“嗯，好吧...她本来应该是要扮演我的囚徒的，不过她不让我给她戴项圈和皮绳。”

Ginny口中的红酒直接呛了出来。Harry轻轻拍了拍她的背，翻着白眼对Draco说。“我真是想不通为什么。”

Draco对Harry得意地笑了笑。“别担心，Potter。我敢肯定宴会结束前，她绝对会告诉我她把那些好货都藏在哪儿了。”[i]

他话里的双关让Harry 轻咳了起来。Draco低头又啜了一口火焰威士忌，就在这时他看到他的太太朝他的方向走了回来。

“Harry！见到你太好了！”她走上前抱住她这位老友。Draco的手指趁机抚上她拥抱时裸露出的背部皮肤。她决定忽略他的这些小动作，接着又抱住了Ginny，然后退了一步回到他的身旁。

“Potter说我们不相配。我正在和他说你拒绝穿上装扮里其他那些…”

“Draco。”她的语气带着满满的警告。

“怎么了？”他低头看着她，一脸看好戏的表情。“你戴项圈的样子很可爱啊。”

Harry清了清喉咙。“这就是在提醒我们该离开了。”

Hermione回过头笑着看着她的朋友们越走越远，但那些笑意在她的眼神回到Draco身上时逐渐消失。

“有这个必要吗？”

“有。现在总算轮到我这个好色海军上尉出场了。让我来好好惩罚你在海上犯下的那些罪行吧！”

\-------

Draco拖着她的手把她带到一段无人的走廊，她轻笑着一路小跑跟在他身后，想要追上他坚定的阔步。

“见鬼了，这些门怎么都锁着？”

“这些都是办公室，Draco。没人想要万圣节舞会那些喝醉了的情侣闯进去把他们的办公室搞得一团糟。”

他突然停下了脚步，转头看着她。

“没有桌子我要怎么强迫你这个女海盗把你的小屁股献给我？”

Hermione看了看周围最后发现墙壁上有一处小小的凹陷，里面放着一张椅子，不知道是干嘛用的。

“那儿。”她拿出魔杖把椅子缩小，拽着他一起躲进了阴影里。“现在你可以想怎么惩罚，就怎么惩罚我了。”她一边说一边对他挤了个眼。他笑了笑。

“你这个粗俗的女人。”他想他也该赶紧进入角色了，于是直起身粗暴地把她转了过去，让她背对自己，把她的手掌按在墙壁上。“手放在墙上，我的犯人。”

Hermione轻声笑了起来，他立刻抓起一把她的头发。“我的指令让你觉得很可笑是吗？”

“绝对没有，上尉。”她的声音有些沙哑。他禁不住低下头寻找她的香气，把鼻子埋在她的卷发中。

“亲爱的，你犯下的那些罪行可是要用你的生命来偿还呢。”

“那，如果我是清白的呢？”

Draco伸出舌舔过她的耳廓。“你马上就要不清不白了，女人。”[ii]

他后退了一步，握紧她的腰肢把她往自己身上一拉，让她上身前倾撑在墙上。他的手溜到她裙下抓起裙边的皱褶拉到她腰间，手指在拉起布料的同时滑过她腿部的皮肤。他用一只手握紧那块暗红色布料，另一只手来到她蕾丝底裤中玩弄着她下身又湿又热的那一处。

“真是个淫荡的海盗，都湿透了。”他的一只手指滑进她那里，她立刻往后一顶迎上他的手指。他脸上的笑容越来越明显。

“上尉，海上的日子实在孤独得很。”她抱怨道，语气很是放肆。

Draco松开她的裙子，开始解自己的裤子，让她继续摆动臀部吞吐他的手指，他时不时转转手腕迎上她的摆动。当他从服装中释放出自己的欲望时，他立刻抽出手指，两手一起再次拉高她的裙摆。

“准备上岸吧，海盗。”

他插进来的那一刻Hermione笑了起来，而她那可爱的笑声在他完全没入她时化为了一声低沉的呻吟。

“操，Draco。”

“你的感觉太棒了，亲爱的。”他抓住她的髋部，倾身靠近她的背吻上她的脖颈，把自己缓缓推进她的身体。他牢牢握住她的腰，用来控制他进入的深度，一点点用他肉棒的顶端碾磨着她敏感的小穴，逗引着她，享受她难耐的呜咽声，感受她努力往后顶向自己肉棒想要被完全贯穿的渴望。

他继续用这种缓慢的方法折磨着她，直到她双腿开始发软颤抖，口中不断喘息呼唤出他的名字，才用力撞进她的身体，把她猛地顶上墙壁。

“求求你，快一点。我想要更多。”

Draco总算开始加快了速度，每次挺进都重重地撞到她身体最深处。她的手紧紧抓着墙壁上的石块，闭着双眼感受他一次又一次进入自己的身体。他抬起一只手抓住她的发，把她的颈子用力往后一拉，让他可以尽情享用她下巴和脖颈上细致的皮肤，在那里留下只属于他的爱的印记。

随着他的每次挺进，她的呜咽渐渐变为尖叫。他松开她的发，手指来到她颈间握紧她的喉咙，用大拇指顶着她的下巴逼着她转头迎上他的眼睛。

“我想要在这场宴会的所有人面前操你。”他弯下腰舔了舔她的唇。“让你体会最猛烈的高潮直到你失去意识。向所有人证明只有我可以对你这么做。让所有人看到，你到底有多 ** _爱_** 我。”

Hermione松开她撑在墙上的双手，伸到身后握住他的发，扭头用自己的唇封住他的。

“我爱你。”她一边吻着他，一边轻声说出这句告白，每个字带着她甜美的呼吸喷洒在他唇上。就在这一刻，他猛地从她体内撤了出来，带出她喉咙底部的一声不满的低吟。他把她转了过来，两人面对着彼此，然后握住她的腰把她抬了起来，用双手把她牢牢钉在墙上，再次对准她甜蜜的入口把自己推了进去。

Hermione的腿缠上他的腰，让他能够继续不间断地用他的身体爱自己。她的唇和他的锁在一起，她的手埋在他的发间，时不时扭着腰配合着他的冲刺。他笨拙地空出一只手溜到两人结合的地方，手指按上她的阴蒂，不住地摩挲着直到她难耐地软软地瘫倒在他怀里。她已经完全无法言语，内壁裹着他的欲望不受控地收缩着。被她的湿热紧紧攫住的感觉推着他也冲破了欲望的极限，他低吼着和她一起坠入了欢愉的深渊。魔法的哼鸣声在他们周围响起，他伏在她肩头在那儿又烙下了一个爱的印记。

直到这一刻Hermione才松开了他的头发。Draco感觉到血液又回到了自己的头皮，这时他才意识到她竟然把他的头发抓得那么紧。他小心翼翼地放下了她的腿，让她的脚慢慢落到地上。

她高潮后迷醉的表情，是他在这世上最爱的几样东西之一。他的目光透过他的睫毛静静地投射在她身上，看着她整理好自己的着装。于是他也开始整理自己的衣服，一边用手梳理着头发，一边继续看着她。

“我希望你已经把这些衣服买下来了。”她抚平裙子前面的皱褶，实事求是地说道。

“哦？”

“ ** _不仅仅_** 因为它们已经被弄脏了，还有，”她靠了过来在他耳边说道。“我还挺喜欢角色扮演这个游戏的。”

他笑了笑，看着她穿好高跟鞋，没有错过她嘴角勾起的那抹调皮笑意，向她伸出自己的手臂。

“很好。不过下一次，你必须要戴上镣铐。”

[i] 译者注：原文为she’ll give up the location of her pirate’s booty before the night is over. 这里的booty是双关。Booty既是财宝，也是现代英文俗语里的屁股的意思，也可以泛指随意的性关系。

[ii] 译者注：原文为’And if I’m innocent?’ ‘You’re about to lose your innocence, wench.’ 这里的innocent/innocence也是双关。第一句的innocent语义是无辜、无罪，第二句里的innocence指的是少女的童贞。


End file.
